Girl in a mirror
by Xepes
Summary: Songfic de de como como te cambia la vida si ves que ese alguien especial se preocupa por ti CBxRv. Un summary un poco raro, no soy muy buena escribiendolos nnu


**Hola! Este es el primer song-fic que hago. Es de la canción "Girl in a mirror" espero que os guste n.n**

_**There's a girl in the mirror  
I wonder who she is  
Sometimes I think I know her  
Sometimes I really wish I did**_

Me miro en el espejo, realmente no me conozco, no entiendo como e podido cambiar tanto. Yo crecí reprimiendo mis sentimientos y emociones para mantener mis poderes bajo control y ahora todo cambia. ¿Cuándo empecé a cambiar? No lo se ¿Por qué? Lo ignoro, ni siquiera se cuando empecé a hacerme estas preguntas, y se supone que yo siempre tengo la solución a todas.

_**There's a story in her eyes  
Lullabies and goodbyes  
When she's looking back at me  
I can tell her heart is broken, easily**_

Aún recuerdo mi infancia, al principio lo pasé mal en el templo meditando cuando los demás niños salían a la calle a jugar. Me robaron mi infancia, y todo por una estúpida profecía. Al cabo del tiempo me canse de todo, de que me temieran por ser un demonio, por eso me fui a la Tierra, buscando un lugar donde estar en paz y tranquila, era lo único que pedía. Creo que fue mi mejor elección, aunque últimamente maldigo el día en que los conocí, el que le conocí...

_**'Cause the girl my mirror is cryin' in tonight  
And there's nothing I can tell her to make her feel alright  
Oh, the girl in my mirror is cryin' 'cause of you  
And I wish there was something  
Something I could do  
**_

Tengo ganas de llorar, cierro los ojos para intentar detener en vano las lágrimas. No entiendo como la gente dice que el amor el dulce, si la verdad es que hace muchísimo daño porque te ata a ese alguien...aunque no te corresponda, supongo que son las dos caras de una misma moneda.

**If I could, I would tell her  
Not to be afraid  
The pain that's she feeling  
The sense of loneliness will fade**

Chico Bestia eres más estúpido de lo que creía, ella vuelve y tu vas detrás de ella como un perro faldero. Nos traiciono, y más a ti. No me cabe en la cabeza como puedes olvidarte de todo el daño que te hizo, aunque supongo que es por tu forma de ser, tu eres

amable y nunca le guardas rencor a nadie, mientras que yo hago todo lo contrario.

**So dry your tears and rest assured  
Love will find you like before  
When she's looking back at me  
I know nothing really works that easily**

Aún recuerdo cuando te sentabas a mi lado intentando hacerme reír, cuando yo te decía inútilmente que me dejaras sola y tu te hacías el sordo, me mirabas a los ojos y me sonreías.

**'Cause the girl my mirror is cryin' in tonight  
And there's nothing I can tell her to make her feel alright  
Oh, the girl in my mirror is cryin' 'cause of you  
Oh I wish there was something  
I wish there was something  
Oh, I wish there was something I could do**

No debería de llorar, pues, al final me hiciste caso, y me dejaste sola. Pero no lo puedo evitar, lloro porque te perdí, me duele porque me traiciono a mi misma dejándote ir, porque tendré que verte intentar hacerla sonreír y para entonces yo solo seré una sombra para ti.

**I can't believe it's part of me  
That the girl in the mirror  
The girl in the mirror is me**

Decido que no puedo seguir aquí, esta habitación me asfixia, hace tiempo que no salgo de ella y seria mejor salir para tomar el aire en algún lugar tranquilo, y el mejor sitio para ello es la azotea.

**I can't believe what I see, no, oh  
Oh, the girl in my mirror  
The girl in my mirror, is me  
Oh, is me**

Al llegar allí veo que esta lloviendo a cantaros, pero no me importa, al contrario, me gusta que llueva y ver el cielo nublado. Me siento casi al borde y apoyo la barbilla en las rodillas, giro la cabeza a mi derecha y veo mi reflejo en un charco, era una imagen patética. De ponto siento que algo cálido y suave en mis hombros, me doy cuenta de que alguien me puso mi capa, pues me la olvide en mi cuarto. Miro detrás de mi hombro y no veo nada, pero miro a mi izquierda y ... te veo a ti sonriendo sosteniendo un paraguas.

**'Cause the girl my mirror is cryin' in tonight  
And there's nothing I can tell her to make her feel alright  
Oh, the girl in my mirror is cryin' 'cause of you  
Oh I wish there was something  
I wish there was something  
Oh, I wish there was something I could do**

-Que haces aquí? -le pregunté sorprendida

-¿Estás ciega o acaso no lo ves? Vine por ti, cojeras una pulmonía si no entras –me respondió amablemente

_¿En verdad vino por mi?_

-No, me gusta estar aquí

-Muy bien –dijo Chico Bestia con su habitual sonrisa- entonces yo me quedo para hacerte compañía.

-¿No deberías estar con Terra? últimamente pasáis mucho tiempo juntos.

-Jaja que va –rió el de buen humor- nos llevamos bien y eso, pero para mi no hay nada como estar contigo –me dijo tímidamente y ruborizado hasta las orejas-

-Pu-pues pierdes tu tiempo –le conteste mientras volvía la cara hacia otro lado para que no viera el color que estaba tomando mi cara-

-No lo creo-me dijo tímidamente en mi oído- se cual va a ser tu respuesta, pero si no te lo digo me volveré loco ...Ra-Raven yo ...te amo.

Se escucha como algo explota dentro de la Torre.

-¿Nerviosa? –me preguntó divertido mientras veía mi cara roja-

-¿Y-yo?¿nerviosa? n-no q-que va, yo no –no pude seguir hablando porque él me beso, un beso un poco torpe, pero muy dulce.

A lo lejos se oye como desde la cocina Cyborg nos llama para cenar.

-Ya es hora de cenar –se levantó y me tendió la mano para ayudar a levantarme sonriendo- vamos.

-Vale –le dije mientras cogía su mano y también sonreía-

-¿Podré contarte los nuevos chistes que aprendí mientras cenamos?

-De acuerdo, pero no demasiados –le respondí al ver la ilusión que le hacia contarme los chistes-.

-¡Si!¡por fin! –exclamo feliz mientras iba a entrar corriendo a la Torre para ir a cenar-.

-¡No corras, espera! –le grite mientras corría detrás de él, aunque antes de irme, eche un vistazo al cielo y vi que las nubes empezaban a disiparse y se veían unas cuantas estrellas en el cielo-.

**Como me quedo el song-fic??? bien, regular, mal??? Dejen reviews para saber si les gusto o no n.n**


End file.
